Happy Birthday, Bella
by fortheloveofwomencontest
Summary: Bella has never had high expectations for her birthday, but her girlfriend, Kate, wants to make sure it's a night worth remembering. An entry for the For the Love of Women contest.


**Title: **Happy Birthday, Bella

**Summary: **Bella has never had high expectations for her birthday, but her girlfriend, Kate, wants to make sure it's a night worth remembering.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella x Kate

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the characters, always has, always will. I just play Barbie with them.

Her hand intertwines with mine over the center console, her thumb swiping back and forth in time with my music playing softly through her car speakers, and I smile. I don't know what the night will hold, but I know what I want it to hold. I trust her to make sure it'll come true.

"What are you smiling at, baby?" she asks, and my stomach does that fluttery thing it does every time she calls me the "B" word. I used to hate couples who called each other "baby." I thought it was cheesy and unoriginal, but I completely underestimated how good it would feel to hear it coming from her soft pink lips. Now, I'd pay to hear her call me baby every day forever. "Bella?" she calls again, catching my attention.

"I can't believe you made me a mix." I turn my head towards her as she lifts our linked fingers to her mouth.

"Why? You've made me five mixes, and I've loved every one. Did I not seem grateful? Do you think I have bad taste in music?" she teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Kate. Your taste in music is absolutely atrocious. Take this mix out right now."

She pulls into a parking spot and turns off the car without saying a word, and for a whole ten seconds I'm petrified that I've actually offended her. She appeases my worries quickly, leaning in to steal a kiss in the darkness of the stationary car, adding just enough tongue to get me worked up.

"You're such a cunt," she says as she pulls away with a smirk. Leave it to Kate to call me a cunt with affection. Only her.

"You love me."

"I do," she agrees with another quick kiss before getting out of the car, handing the keys off to the closest valet. I follow her because that's what I do, and am nearly bowled over in surprise when I see where we are. "Kate," I hiss. "What the hell?"

Her face falls. "Oh no, did I totally fuck up? Did you not want to come here?"

"I…" I have no words. She's taken me to the most talked about new restaurant in Los Angeles, and one of the most expensive, not that she can't afford it because she definitely can. "Bazaar? Really?"

Her hands come to rest on my hips, and she looks up at me—not quite as much as she would have if she weren't wearing the fuckhot heels she's currently wearing, but I'll take time to admire those properly later. "You're always talking about your semester abroad in Spain, and I've come here with a bunch of clients and loved it. But we can go somewhere else if you want. This is your night, baby. I just thought—"

I stop her with a soft kiss and a big smile. "It's amazing."

"Good." She laughs and pulls her long blonde hair over one shoulder, the only sign I ever have to tell whether she's nervous or not. It reveals the pair of small pink wings tattooed between her shoulder blades, and my mouth waters thinking about tasting them later.

Kate saunters up to the hostess, who leads us through the trendy and crowded restaurant to a table by the back. There are people at the table, of course. I shouldn't be upset, but I am. I take a cursory step away from Kate, knowing that one important person at the table isn't privy to the nature of our relationship. He's one of the most important people in my life, but Kate and I both know he wouldn't understand. I have come to be okay with that. I know we'll tell him when the time is right. I am a little disappointed that I won't have her completely to myself, though.

"Bella!" Kate's little brother, Edward, hops up from his chair and wraps his arms around me. Kate tries not to glare when he holds me for a second too long, so I kiss his cheek just to see the flare of anger in her eyes. "Happy Birthday, bestie," he says, batting his long eyelashes at me, knowing exactly how much it pisses off his sister. He thinks she doesn't like that her best friend is also his because she's the oldest child and has never been good at sharing. Oh, man. If he only knew…

Edward is incredible, honestly. He and I were the same year at USC, and he's been my best friend since he saved me from entering a flip cup tournament against the football team, introducing himself and pulling us out onto the SAE lawn to talk instead. That would have been the worst decision ever, and somehow he could tell I was a lightweight just by looking at me. We've had a few drunken make out sessions, but nothing much further than that. Okay, he got to third base once, and it was after two bottles of wine at a Valentine's Day party with a bunch of couples. Talk about depressing. And although Kate would like to castrate him for it, I _did_ meet her at his graduation party only a year and a half ago, so she really can't be too upset.

With a scowl, Edward turns to his sister. "And Kate, could your dress be any shorter?"

She flips him off and half-heartedly tugs down the hem of her short grey dress. It doesn't do much except for make her cleavage more prominent. Not that I complain.

My other best friend, Mike, stands up next, and I elbow him in the ribs when he tries to hug me. I can't believe he would surprise me like this. His boyfriend, Tyler, tells me I look delicious before handing me a small pink striped bag that makes Edward blush and take his seat.

"Don't worry. We definitely didn't go through your underwear drawer to look up your size," Mike assures me, and Tyler scolds him with a small nudge to his shoulder. Yup, they definitely went through my drawer.

My cheeks flame with embarrassment, and I slide into my seat with a hesitant, "Thank you."

Luckily, our waiter, Garrett, saves me. He asks if want anything to drink, and Kate orders for all of us. She's obviously a regular here, and Garrett recognizes her. His eyes flit down her dress at least five times while she picks out a bottle of wine, and I can't stop my mouth from turning into a small frown as she leans towards him, obviously flirting.

"Bells, what's up with the frown?" Edward asks from across the table. "It's your birthday, babe. Show me some pearly whites." His smile isn't enough to distract me from our waiter's leering and Kate's flirting, though.

Mike understands my peeve and calls her out on it, for which I thank him with a subtle smile. "Kate," he asks. "You're a photographer. I'm sure you have to get lots of people to smile. How do you get your clients to do it?"

A delicate hand trails under the hem of my black dress and comes to rest between my thighs, the thumb brushing forth lightly against the crotch of my panties. I try not to gasp, but I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I certainly hope this isn't how she treats her clients.

"It's a talent," she says to Mike with a wink. His eyes look down and to the side where he can see Kate's hand disappear under the tablecloth, and he chokes back a laugh.

"Yes it is."

Although Edward notices something is amiss, the wine arrives before he can further pry into it. My glass is filled with a deep red liquid that smells heavenly. Kate knows Malbec is my favorite. She reaches for her glass and lifts it off the table, keeping her other hand under my dress, and toasts.

"To our Bella on her twenty-third birthday. May this year be filled with nothing but happiness and love and selling your first screenplay."

We're about to take our first sips when Edward adds, so thoughtfully—in only the way a best friend can, "And may she finally give her v-card to a worthy specimen and know how good it feels to get laid. Amen."

I can definitely toast to that. A chorus of "amens," is vaguely heard, but I'm too busy focusing on the light spicy flavor of the wine as it rolls over my tongue and the feel of Kate's hand giving my thigh a short squeeze. Yes, may I finally know how good it feels to get laid.

I want it badly, and I know Kate does too. She's been so patient with me and my sexual hesitation. I've only had it once, sex, that is, and I don't count it. It was honestly the most terrible experience I could possibly imagine. I was wasted beyond belief, and the guy didn't even know my name. He was so huge, I had to ask him to stop after getting in about a thrust and a half, and he had the nerve to ask if I'd "finish him off." I booked it out of there as fast as I could, but I bled for nearly a week following. Needless to say, I wasn't too anxious to hop back on the horse. I crossed my legs at any potential suitors and believed for a long time I'd die without knowing the pleasures of sex.

After meeting Kate, however, I craved it. She insisted we take things slowly and see how they progressed, but eight months later, I think we are more than ready to take the plunge. Literally.

Garrett returns to take our orders, and we get a bunch of small plates we can all share. I'm looking forward to sampling the incredible menu; my stomach is already growling. As soon as he turns away, there's an awkward lull in the conversation. Seizing the opportunity, Edward reaches forward and hands me a small gift bag from across the table.

"Should I open it now?" I ask. I didn't open Mike and Tyler's present, but it was pretty obvious that gift didn't need to be opened for public consumption. Somehow, I don't think Edward got me lingerie. Oh God, I hope he didn't get me lingerie.

He nods and smiles widely, and I peek inside the bag. I pull out a CD case first, and I chuckle at the thought that both he and his sister made me mixes. I browse through the songs quickly and notice his eclectic taste in music. I love all the bands, though, and am impressed that Edward has managed to put the Arctic Monkeys, The Doors, and Jack's Mannequin on the same CD.

"I love Jack's Mannequin," I sigh dreamily. Kate starts moving her thumb against the soft skin of my inner thigh, and I know it's because she's thinking about our song. Jack's Mannequin was playing the first time Kate kissed me, and Andrew McMahon's voice now gives me goosebumps and makes my toes curl in the most delicious way.

"I know," Edward says with a grin, completely oblivious to the action below the tablecloth. "I think there's more in there, Bells."

I reach in again, and he's right. I pull out three tickets to Coachella, where I know Jack's Mannequin is headlining. I squeal loudly, and luckily Kate removes her hand from my thigh right before I jump out of my seat to hug Edward tightly. I tried for weeks to get tickets, but no matter what I did, I was told they were completely sold out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Who's the third ticket for?" I ask as I let him go.

He looks at me like I'm stupid, which I definitely am. Who else would the third ticket be for?

"Thanks, Bella," Kate calls out mockingly. "I love you, too."

Still squealing, I run back over to Kate and hug her tightly. "Thank you so much, baby," I whisper into her ear, and she takes the moment to kiss my cheek, a rare display of public affection in front of Edward. I sit down again, and her hand retakes its spot between my thighs immediately. My body pulses with excitement and wetness seeps through the thin fabric. I know she feels it, too, when a satisfied smirk appears on her lips.

Soon, our table is filled with delicious food. We eat and share and discuss our lives, catching up with one another, and Kate never removes her hand. Instead, she teases me, letting her index finger inch under my panties gradually over the course of the meal, rubbing at the moisture along my bare skin but never exerting enough pressure to delve further.

Between the wine and my excessive need to be truly touched, my body heats up, and I can feel myself fidget, uncomfortable in my soaked panties. Kate pretends not to notice when I spread my legs slightly and try to lean into her hand, but I see her smirk turn into a full-blown smile. The heat gets so intense that I move my own hand into my lap and press down on my napkin, desperately trying to achieve some sort of relief. Kate's smile disappears, as does her hand. I groan softly as she removes her fingers and wipes them clean on her napkin.

"Such a shame," she says in a low voice, her torso angled perfectly so I can see down her dress. "I hate wasting what I want to be tasting."

"Tease," I hiss.

She says nothing and turns to engage her brother in conversation. She ignores me for the rest of the meal, and I can feel my agitation rise as I cross and uncross my legs over again. I miss her hand resting against my wet heat, and I know she's punishing me for misbehaving. I make a mental note to be good for the rest of the night.

At the end of the meal, Garrett brings out a small chocolate lava cake with a single candle in it. Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Kate all sing to me, which is super embarrassing in such a fancy restaurant, but I relish the attention. The cake is warm and rich and gooey, and it feels decadent to eat. I'm so full that I'm only able to eat three bites before I push it away, offering it to the rest of the table. The boys devour the remainder of the cake while Kate discretely signals for the bill and slips Garrett her credit card.

I move my hand into her lap and lace my fingers with hers, and she lets me. I squeeze tighter, silently thanking her for an incredible night, filled with laughter and good food and even better friends. She doesn't release my hand until we finally push back from the table and head out of the restaurant.

As we wait for our cars, we exchange hugs and goodbyes. After Mike and Tyler hop into their ridiculously stylish BMW, Edward turns to me with a nervous look on his face. I don't like that look. It never leads to good things.

"What?" I ask, heading him off.

"I was just wondering what you guys are up to now," he says, pointing out it's barely eleven. "Bar Lubitsch?"

As if on cue, I yawn, and Kate laughs as she wraps an arm around my waist. "I think Bella may have exhausted herself. We'll probably just go back to my place and get into pajamas…maybe watch a crappy romantic comedy?" I nod sleepily, although with Kate talking about going back to her place, it's the last thing I feel.

"It was an amazing night, though. Thank you so much for those tickets, Edward. I can't wait to go."

Kate's car pulls up then, cutting my thanks short. Edward embraces us both and waves us off as we drive away. There's a tense silence between us in the car, almost charged. We both know what's coming. For a Friday night, there is barely any traffic, and we arrive at Kate's apartment in no time. Or maybe it just feels like no time because I can't wait to finally be alone with her.

As soon as the door clicks shut behind me, I'm pressed against it, Kate's small hands pinning my hips to the wall. I have no idea how she does this because she's at least six inches shorter than me—and a good twenty pounds lighter—but I don't complain. Her lips attack mine with incredible force, and her hands trail up my stomach to palm my breasts. My gift bags drop out of my hands and onto the floor, and I grunt in the most unladylike way possible. Neither of us cares. We've been waiting all night for this. I force her closer, wrapping my arms tightly around the small of her back, so every part of us is touching.

When I'm about to run of breath, she yanks my long hair to the right, wrapping it around her hand, so she can move her kisses from my lips to behind my left ear. I groan loudly as her teeth scrape the thin skin there, and she repeats the action immediately to hear the guttural sound again.

"I love that noise, Bella," she mumbles into my neck, and I nod, continuing to make the noises that please her so much. To my dismay, she releases her hold on me, leaving us both panting and flushed. I'm glad I'm still leaning against the door because I'm fairly certain my knees are about to give out.

"Wow." Understatement.

She grins and picks up the pink striped back from the floor before handing it to me. "Try it on for me?" she asks, her bright blue eyes sparkling with promises.

"But, baby…" I protest. Kate has a gorgeous body and has no qualms about showing it off frequently. Her skin is covered in complex artwork, and I love examining it under the light. I, however, don't possess the same confidence in my body, and although I've been naked in front of her before, it's mostly under covers and in the dark. I have no idea what garment is hiding within the confines of the bag in my hand, and I'm a little nervous to model it for her.

"Please?" she asks, and I can't say no to her pout. It's physically impossible. Then, she says the magic words. "Be a good girl, won't you?"

She knows I can't resist when she says those two magic words, and I begrudgingly head into the guest bathroom to change into the mystery outfit. I dump the contents onto the floor and cringe. There's no way I can pull this outfit off. It's hot. Way hotter than I am. Sighing, I kick off my shoes, unzip my dress, and unhook my strapless bra, replacing it with the soft bodice. Next, my wet panties are removed and swapped with clean satin ones, and finally I pull up the sheer black stockings and clip the garters onto them. I gaze into the bathroom mirror and put my hands on my hips, trying to figure out how I look.

The bodice is ivory with black lace detail on the bust, which dips low and tries to form some sort of cleavage with my meager helping of boobs, and it almost works. The boning helps cinch my waist, though, so it looks tiny, and I appreciate it immensely. As I turn around to examine my backside, I don't cringe. The outfit actually almost looks sexy, but a demure sexy. Innocently lascivious.

I might even like it.

When I open the door and reenter the living room, I catch Kate's eye quickly before finding something more interesting to look at on the floor. I hear the click of a camera and a low groan.

"Fuck, baby, you look pretty."

I'm not sure what it is about the word, "pretty," but I can feel my eyes widen as I look back up at her. Yes, I feel pretty. I giggle softly as the song starts playing through my mind.

"Is this okay?" she asks as she holds up her massive camera.

Lucille, Kate's Nikon, is her first baby, her passion, her ambition, and she's damn good with her. In fact, high fashion magazines pay her a lot of money to come in and photograph the latest "it-girl" for exclusive spreads. We've talked a little bit about her photographing me, but I always said I wanted to do it, to see how she sees me. I was wrong, though. With Lucille's giant lens pointed at me, all I want to do is cover up and hide.

So, that's exactly what I do.

I run to and hop on her massive black couch and grab a white throw pillow to cover up my body as I bring my knees up to my chest.

"Oh no you don't," I hear her say, followed by another click of her shutter. I hesitantly peek out from under the pillow, and she takes the opportunity to snap another picture. I refuse to move any further, and Kate sighs and lets the camera fall to her side. She approaches the couch and perches on the edge, her blue eyes filled with hope and compassion. "What do you want to do?"

I bite my lip and let the pillow fall from my grasp as she reaches out to stroke my hair, running her nails along my scalp. She's the master of calming me down. I lean into her touch and smile.

"Do you mind if we just get into bed?" I ask hesitantly. I don't want to ruin her fun, but there's other fun I'd rather be getting up to.

She shakes her head softly and kisses me before standing up. Hand in hand, she leads me to her room before turning on the lights and putting Lucille down onto her vanity. She powers up her iPod dock with a slow, sultry playlist.

"Do you mind if we keep the lights on?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow, and I just shake my head as I walk backwards, keeping my eyes on her, beckoning her to come closer.

She does, and I shiver when her warm palms roam over my cool skin. Her lips press against my shoulder as her hands continue their exploration. I think it's about time to unwrap my present, so I reach behind her and drag down the zipper of her dress. She steps away for a second to let it fall to the floor, but I keep her at an arms length, so I can enjoy the view.

Never one to be traditional, Kate is clad in a hot pink and cheetah print bra and cheekies. I check her out, unabashedly. She's my girl, and I'll damn well admire her from her high heels to her headband. Her toned stomach and the colorful patterns that creep over her ribs garner a small groan from the back of my throat, and when I meet her eyes, something there tells me I'm in trouble. She's going to make me work for her. I gulp reflexively and continue shuffling backwards until the edge of her mattress hits the backs of my thighs.

"Up," she commands, and I go into action immediately.

I'm not still again until I'm sitting in the center of her giant king sized mattress. She crawls onto the bed, and I observe her as she stalks closer on all fours, almost mimicking the feline predator she has displayed across her tits and ass. Her gaze singles in on the rapid rise and fall of my bodice-procured cleavage, and I watch as she licks her lips hungrily. I can feel the muscles in my thighs clench in anticipation, waiting for her to attack. Instead of pouncing like I expect, though, she leans in slowly, close enough for the heat of her exhales to wash over my skin and make my breath stop short. Her lips brush against the soft skin, almost nuzzling, and all I want to do I grab onto the back of her head and force her down on me. She kisses harder, letting the slightest bit of tongue sweep out. My elbows buckle at her unexpected tenderness, and I lean back with a dreamy sigh. She chuckles at my swooning but never loses the ravenous glint in her eyes.

"This is pretty, baby," she says, fingering the bottom of my lacey bodice, "but it's in the way of what I really want." Instead of removing my lingerie, though, she reaches behind her, unclasping her own bra and throwing it to the floor. My girl is just full of surprises tonight, constantly keeping me on my toes.

Before I know what's happening, her thighs are straddling mine, and her hands are playing with her exposed chest. I can hear my heart race, the blood rushing into my ears, as she begins to slowly rock above me. Scrambling to feel her skin against mine, I shimmy out of the bodice, glad for its easy stretch as opposed to the troublesome laces and hooks on my corset.

Heat envelops my naked breast as soon as the garment is pulled over my head, Kate's mouth sucking softly. I try to widen my legs and rock my hip, but Kate's thighs are apparently made of steel and refuse to let me budge. I look down at her with pleading eyes, begging her to take pity on my state of arousal, but she just shakes her head at me before biting down onto my nipple.

I cry out and grip fistfuls of her comforter. The sting radiates through my body, but I feel it most between my legs, the previously dull ache now pulsing wildly. God, I want this. Kate soothes the nipple with her tongue, lapping softly, her devilish gleam never breaking contact with my eyes. Knowing I'm going to get in trouble, but unable to resist, I reach one of my hands between us and pinch her nipple. It has the desired effect as she slams one of her thighs against my crotch and plunges her tongue into my mouth.

I grip at her hair tightly and start rubbing myself against her as we kiss. Our nipples harden against each other, rubbing and stroking until our torsos are pebbled with gooseflesh. My hips buck harder, riding her thigh as she moves against me. I know I probably look like a dog in heat, but I can't complain because I'm finally getting the friction I've been craving all night long. Fire burns within me; I'm consumed by her kisses. I moan into her mouth and she swallows them, savoring my responsiveness. My skin starts to get clammy with the effort I'm exerting, but I can feel my climax building quickly. Seconds before I'm finally there, she rolls off me, cutting me off, and I feel my slick walls clench down onto air unhappily.

"What the…?" I turn my head in her direction, but she cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"I don't want you coming just yet," she says, that same evil look back in her eye. I think she gains pleasure from seeing me writhe beneath her, or maybe she just loves to hear me beg. Either way, it's my birthday and I'm getting what I want tonight. I will play that card if I have to.

Her delicate fingers hook into the sides of my panties and pull them down before I have a chance to do so, though, and once they're discarded, she presses a soft kiss to both my ankles. Kate ascends slowly, kissing up my calves and thighs with her long blonde hair tickling behind, alternating back and forth, and I hold my breath, waiting for her to finally reach my center. I'm sure I'm practically wetting her comforter with how incredibly turned on I am now; I don't think I've ever been this ready to get off before.

I keep anticipating the feel of her tongue against me, waiting for her to make contact, but she never does. I sit up, confused. Is there something wrong? Because of all moments for something to happen, now is not a good time. Kate is kneeling between my spread legs, and her face is a combination of nerves and excitement and maybe guilt? Oh, God. I have no idea what to expect.

"Kate? Is everything okay?"

Her face melts into a warm smile as her arms rest atop my shoulders, and I automatically place my hands at the small of her back, my thumbs resting in the small dimples. Everything is fine. Our position is so intimate, with my legs spread and our torsos lightly touching, and I barely hear her over the thrum of my heartbeat as she whispers, "I have another present for you, baby." She presses her lips against mine before pulling back just enough to look into my eyes and pushing my hair behind my ear. "Can I give it to you?" she continues softly.

"N-now?" My voice stutters under the weight of my arousal and sudden influx of nerves. She nods, and that same look of guilt resurfaces. "Yeah, o-okay," I croak.

She hops off her bed, and I keep my eyes locked on her swaying ass as she walks to her closet and pulls out a medium-sized wrapped box. It's kind of a funny shape, so the blue wrapping paper doesn't sit flat. Instead, it crinkles around the middle. She places the present down on the comforter before shimmying out of her own underwear, finally—I was wondering when that was going to happen. She crawls back onto the bed and doesn't stop until I'm lying flat on my back with her over me. I stop breathing momentarily as she stretches her arms overhead, finally allowing her naked body to make complete contact with mine. The fire in the pit of my stomach starts again, and I melt into her.

She reaches behind her and pulls the shiny blue package so that it's resting beside our interlocked form.

"You want to stay like this while I open it?" I ask, almost laughing at her.

"Mhm," she nods, pressing her cheek against my chest.

The shiny paper is ripped and tossed aside quickly, and I giggle as Kate scrunches her eyes closed. When I bring my eyes back to the newly unwrapped present, my emotions run wild. Kate must see my blank stare and props up on my chest to look me in the eye, but I feel the loss of warmth from her skin acutely.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, Bella," she explains, tugging the plastic package out of my hand. "I know we talked about it, but if you're unsure or—"

"I'm not," I respond quickly, cutting her off. "Unsure, I mean. I'm not. I want that." I rub the backs of her calves with my feet in an attempt to convince her of my decision.

"Yeah?" she asks with a sly grin. "I get to play with your new toy?"

"Immediately, please," I joke, even though I can feel the nerves skyrocketing inside my stomach, fluttering around in an aimless jumble. This is what I've been waiting for, what I've been dreaming about for months, and now that the moment has arrived, I'm slightly terrified.

I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of thick plastic being ripped apart. My breathing increases, despite my best attempts to stay calm, and I start counting down from one hundred, praying I don't ruin this moment for myself. After all, we toasted it and everything.

"Baby?" she whispers, her hands cupping my jaw, and I open my eyes to see her worried ones locked with mine. "Are you scared?"

I'm incapable of keeping anything from her, so I give her the honest truth. "Yeah, a little."

"You can tell me to stop at any time. You know that, right, Bella?" She says it with such determination, and I know she means it. I trust her with my heart already, it only makes sense I'd trust her with my body as well.

"Yeah," I say breathlessly.

With only the soft sounds from her iPod as our soundtrack, we both hold our breaths as she lines up the soft jelly appendage with my center and slowly pushes inside. I'm still so wet, my body accommodates it quickly, and I release the nervous breath I've been holding.

"How is it?" Kate asks, checking in immediately, and I'm grateful.

"So good," I groan.

She chuckles and leans down to pepper small kisses on my stomach and ribs. Then, she reaches underneath both my thighs and tugs them apart further as she makes her first thrust inside me. It's everything I've ever imagined it could be, all consuming and overwhelming. Her hands slide down to grip behind my knees, and we readjust to an easier position for her to slide in and out of me, my hips tilted up with my ass nearly resting on her thighs. Her fingers dig into my skin, and I clench down as she starts to talk to me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, baby," she pants, every other word emphasized along with her increased pace. "Knowing I'm the only one to ever see you like this. Fuck, Bella."

I lock my ankles around the small of her back, never letting her pull all the way out, needing to keep her close. Our panting gets louder as we continue. I never realized how much physical endurance was necessary for this, but the sensation of her bucking hips against mine is too good to complain about something so minor.

"God, you're so wet, Bella. I can hear you. Can you hear that?"

Above the music I can hear the faint sound of the toy plunging into me over and over again, and I can't help but moan in appreciation. I arch my back and lift my hips further, wanting her to hit deeper and harder. I don't know what I was so nervous about, because now all I can think is more, more, more.

Hearing the desperation and whine in my moaning, Kate shifts our position. She lies back, pulling me with her, so I'm straddling her stomach. Suddenly on top, I'm completely still; I have no idea what to do. I much preferred when Kate was in control of the situation. Sensing my hesitance, she thrusts up into me, and I cry out loudly, feeling how much deeper she is this way. It's exactly what I needed but didn't know how to ask for.

"Fuck me," I babble incoherently, though Kate takes the opportunity to laugh at me.

"I thought that's what I was doing?" she says, reaching out to palm my naked breasts.

I want to give her some quippy retort and fall into our usual pattern of banter, but I'm so ridiculously close to my orgasm, that I just can't. I rock against her as she continues her thrusting, leaning forward so she has better access to my chest.

"That's it, baby," she whispers as a low whine starts to form in the back of my throat. I rock harder and lean my torso nearly horizontal, so we're practically panting into one another's mouths. I brace myself with my hands just above her shoulders, so I can push back harder and faster. Our lips brush every so often, but we don't kiss, just breathe. She stares up at me with wide eyes, loving my reactions.

I teeter on the precipice of my climax for as long as I can stand, nearly to the point of pain, wanting to draw out each second. Until, finally, I erupt, the ache exploding into a million tiny shockwaves that wrack my body. I tell her that I'm coming, even though it's plain as day from the way my eyes clench closed and my thighs and stomach tense and shudder until I can't keep myself up anymore.

My arms give way, and I let myself drop into the crook of her shoulder. Her damp skin is hot beneath mine, and I know I'm equally covered in sweat and warmth, but she doesn't push me off. We stay like that, resting, until our breaths find a steady pace and match one another's.

A small draft runs through the room, and I shiver, noticing that our bodies have cooled but are still clammy. Although it pains me, I roll off to the side and let the jelly toy exit me with a moistened _pop_.

"Wow." I kiss her shoulder, still too spent to express my gratitude properly. I will as soon as I regain motor functions, preferably with my tongue and fingers. "Best present ever," I mumble between kisses.

"Yeah?" she asks as she draws patterns down my side with the pads of her fingers.

I look up at her, disbelieving that she needs confirmation, but I give it anyway. "Oh, yeah."

She smiles and kisses my lips, but pulls away and rolls off the bed before I can properly kiss her back. The strap on is removed unceremoniously as she walks across the room and flings it into her bathroom sink.

"Ew. Unsanitary," I goad her, and she simply turns over her shoulder with her tongue stuck out.

"We'll take a shower and clean it off," she retorts. "There. Problem solved."

I shake my head and lean back into the plush pillows, stretching out my muscles, which I can already tell will be sore tomorrow.

"But first," Kate continues, "I have another present for you."

"Really, Kate? I don't think anything can top your last one."

"I beg to differ." She giggles and picks up Lucille from her perch on Kate's vanity and bringing her back to the bed. Biting her lip, Kate climbs back onto the bed with me and snuggles into my side. She holds up the camera between us, so I can see the large digital screen and almost piss myself as she flicks through her last "present."

As I look through the progression of the past hour and a half, I realize that I have a sneaky, devious, guilty, amazing girlfriend.

"You…"

"If you want me to delete them, I can. I set it to take a picture every minute, so there are about a hundred pictures on here. I just thought you might want a birthday souvenir."

"What? In exchange for my virginity?" I kiss her neck, so she knows I'm joking, and she pinches my nipple accordingly.

"Brat."

"I love you," I counter, and she kisses me quickly before responding with a quick, "I love you, too."

As she continues flipping through the pictures, I'm hit with a new wave of arousal. They're mind-blowingly sexy, us all entangled and in the throes of passion, pleasure clear in our every gesture. When she's finished scrolling, ending with one final picture of me stretched out, looking as happy as can be, I'm entirely ready to go again. Only, now it's Kate's turn, time for me to express my appreciation for an incredible night. Definitely with my tongue.

I haven't said anything, and Kate misinterprets my silence as anger. She places Lucille down on her nightstand and turns back to me, and although I'm burning, it's definitely not with rage. My lips find hers and my hands knot themselves in her long blonde hair. I thrill as she moans when I tug it aside and nibble down her jaw to her collarbone.

"Bella," she groans.

"Can you upload them to your computer tonight and send me some?" I ask sweetly.

She throws her leg over my hip with a grunt and nods. "Of course."

"Good." I smile and kiss her again, and I love the way she holds my bottom lip between her teeth as I slowly pull away. "I want to forward them to my phone."

Kate raises her eyebrow and rolls her hips against mine as she whispers seductively. "Oh, yeah? On your phone? In case you need to get off while you're in traffic on the 405?"

"No, so I can 'accidentally' send one to Edward," I joke.

She bites down on her own lip and relaxes back into the pillow with an air of defeat. "We're going to have to tell him eventually, Bella."

"I know…just…not yet, okay?"

"Okay," she says and kisses me again. It's slow and relaxed but there are hints of sadness behind it that neither of us are ready to deal with. So, I use my best tactic and divert.

"Hey, I believe you said something about a shower?"

I disentangle myself from her and quickly hop off the bed, narrowly missing the playful swat she gives my butt. I'll ask for more later, though. Any way she wants to mark me is fine—she's permanently marked me for the rest of my life. Laughing, I kiss her and pull her into the bathroom, knowing that with Kate around, I'll never need to worry about my birthday being a disappointment again.


End file.
